conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Thallus
Thallus /θæləs/ (Arabic: ثأليس), officially the Islamic Kingdom of Thallus (IKT) (Arabic: المملكة الإسلامية في ثأليس) is an island country in the South-Eastern Mediterranean. It is the third largest, and second most populous island in the Mediterranean. It is North of Egypt, South of Turkey, and West of Israel. The earliest known human activity on the island dates back to around the 12th millennium BC. Thallus was settled by the Egyptians in the 3rd millennium BC, and then the Greeks in the 2nd millennium BC. The oldest settlement still in existence on the island is Epipotami, used by the Greeks from around 1400BC to 1000BC. The island was ruled by the Persians from around 500BC to 350BC, before being seized again by the Greeks. The island was abandoned in the 4th century for unknown reasons. In 1392 the island was taken over by the Ottoman Empire, who ruled it until 1882. Thallus has long been a popular tourist attraction, however this has been decreasing recently because of terrorism threats. Etymology Thallus comes from the Greek Thalasseus (θαλασσεύς), meaning fisherman, as the Thallians once primarily traded fish. The first use of the word Thallus was around 200CE, used by the Greeks, but not the Thallians. History Prehistory (12000BC-500BC) The first known activity in Cyprus dates back to around 12000BC, in the South East of the island. There is evidence of village settlements on the island dating to around 7000BC. Thallus was settled by Egyptians in the third millennium BC and then by Greeks in the second millennium BC. Thallus under Persia (500BC-350BC) Between 540BC and 420BC Thallus was successfully invaded by the Persian empire, who held it until around 350BC. Thallus under the Greeks (350BC-1392CE) Between 360BC and 340BC Thallus was invaded by the Greeks, who took control. However, in 306BC there was an uprising in the East, and the island was divided in two, with the majority owned by Greece in the West and a small amount independent in the East. In 200BC the East was invaded, and reclaimed by the Greeks. Around 380, there was a large amount of emigration from the island, with most people moving to Cyprus and various Greek islands. It is unknown why this happened, but it is probably due to unsuccessful trade from the island. Thallus under Ottoman Empire (1392CE-1882CE) In 1392, 45,000 Ottoman troops invaded the island, and took full control, also bringing Islam to the island. In the 1800s various powerful families tried to take control of Thallus, and some parts of Thallus broke off for a few decades. The most successful family was the bin Abdulah family, who organised a rebellion in Abu bin Baqi in 1874. This lead to the creation of the Kingdom of Western Thallus on 7 December 1876. In 1881 Western Thallus waged war on the rest of Thallus, and on 7 April 1882, Basir bin Abdulah was granted all of Thallus and Maios. Independence (1882CE-2003CE) In 1906, Thallus was declared a Muslim state, and in 1914 women's rights began to be restricted. In 2000, Khalid bin Abdulah enforced niqab dress for women. This resulted in the creation of various opposition rebel groups, such as Free Muslim Thallus (FMT). FMT called for a less extreme, democratic nation. Revolution and FMT rule (2003CE-2006CE) On the 2nd of March, 2003, a revolution took place in Leuctra. Post-Revolution (2006CE-present) Geography Thallus is the third largest island in the Mediterranean Sea, but the nation Thallus contains the smaller island of Maios, to the West. It is the 48th largest island in the world, at 19,240 square kilometres. To the South of Thallus is Egypt, to the North West is Greece, to the North is Turkey, to the North East is Cyprus and Syria and to the East is Israel and Palestine. Western Thallus is largely mountainous, containing the Mira Mountains. The Kaliak mountain range stretches down the North East coast, from the Northern-most point of the island, to Anthousa. The capital city of Leuctra is situated in the narrow gap between the sea and these mountains. The highest point in Thallus is Mount Sitra at 2,304m, in the centre of the Mira Mountain.. Culture Life in Thallus is strongly based on Islam. Schools have compulsory prayers, and a strong focus on the teaching of Islam, and teaching other religions, atheism or evolution in school is outlawed. National holidays take place to celebrate Islamic festivals. Women and girls are not allowed to leave the house without a male guardian, and alcohol and drugs are outlawed. The Thallian weekend is Friday and Saturday, as Friday is the holiest day in Islam. All citizens, regardless of religion/age, are required to attend mosque on Friday, though this is not strongly enforced. Thallus also has a holiday on these dates: 9 February (day of the King) 7 April (Independence day). Language The official language of Thallus is Arabic, with 92.8% of the the population speaking it as a first language. The biggest varieties of Arabic in Thallus are Egyptian Arabic and Thallian Arabic. 3.0% speak Greek as a first language, 0.6% speak English, 0.5% speak Italian and 3.1% have a different first language. Including non-primary languages, 99.3% of the population speak Arabic, 3.1% speak Greek, 3.9% speak English, 0.5% speak Italian, 0.3% speak Spanish and 3.4% speak another language. Of those who don't speak Arabic, 45% speak Greek, 32% speak English, 16% speak Italian and 7% speak another language. Arabic is taught in school, and is the only language allowed to be spoken in school. Some private schools allow students to learn languages like English and Spanish. Dress Thallian dress strictly follows islam, with modesty being one of the most prominent values in Thallus. Thallian adult women are required by law to wear niqab in public, having all of their skin covered except eyes. Girls below the age of 14 must cover all but their hands, face and ankles. However Thallus society is less strict than other muslim countries in the colour of the women's clothes. They can be dark blue, dark green, brown, black, and royal women even wear white or red. The colour is not enforced by law. Men wear traditional arab white ankle-length garments, and sometimes a head-covering (keffiyeh). 4% of Thallian citizens come from non-muslim countries, and the men generally have more Western clothing. Female tourists are not required to wear niqab, but are required to cover their hair, and some businesses may not let women without niqab enter. Demographics Religion According to the 2012 census: * 96.9% of citizens are Muslim. (Sunni: 89.3%, Shia: 6.4%, Other: 1.3%) * 1.4% of citizens are Jewish. * 1.2% of citizens are Christian. * 0.5% of citizens are atheist/agnostic/other religion. Largest Cities Category:Nymuht Earth Category:TirakaWorld